


Surrender

by A_Little_Bit_Broken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Hair Kink, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea why i wrote this, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oh they have sex in a chair, PWP, Which probably explains a lot, and a bit of cuddling, and denial of feelings, but you get the point, that's basically it, with blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Bit_Broken/pseuds/A_Little_Bit_Broken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halvard looks like he needs to not think for a while. Tyne is quite willing to help him with that this time. </p>
<p>IDK. It's really just an excuse for characters to sleep together in all honesty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IOU_Superglue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOU_Superglue/gifts).



> There's not much plot here (obviously) but the premise is out of an idea I had for a pair of characters that I may or may not actually write at some point. Because of that I figured I'd give a bit of context that you don't really need for this: Halvard's basically a crime lord who, due to the fact that Tyne's father owes him a _lot_ of money, has taken Tyne on has his servant as a sort of collateral for the loan and now does sinful things to him.  
>  The setting's mildly futuristic but with more Victorian-style values so I suppose you can keep that in mind while you read?

Tyne woke to an empty bed, the cold seeping into his skin even through the silken sheets wrapped snugly around him forcing him from a relatively deep sleep. He yawned slightly, sitting up, propping himself up on one hand and running the fingers of the other through his hair. They tugged a bit. He'd fallen asleep with it loose again and it was starting to tangle. He sighed. Ordinarily, he wouldn't sleep with it loose but his master liked it that way and so he tended to leave it like that when he was with him since he wasn't in any hurry to go against anything he liked in case there were repercussions.

_Master_. The word still grated at Tyne, still sickened him a bit. Not because Halvard was exactly cruel by any stretch but because, regardless of how well he was treated for the most part, it chafed Tyne to think that he was someone else's possession, that his will was no longer his own. 

He looked across to the spot where Halvard would have been. The fact that it was empty was hardly a surprise. He'd rarely, if ever, awoken with the other man beside him, whether he came to Tyne's rooms or requested Tyne to his. He seemed to have a combination of insomnia and far too much to think about and do to be able to sleep for any appreciable length of time, no matter how tired he seemed. Tyne almost felt sorry for him, even knowing what kind of man he was and the things he'd done and continued to do. Almost.

A creak sounded from the outer room and Tyne looked towards the door, frowning. He was in Halvard's bed this evening but, even with that, the idea of the other man still being in the near vicinity was strange. He was usually off in his study when he left Tyne after getting what he wanted. Getting up and pulling on a robe, Tyne made his way over to the door. He opened it softly and stepped out.

The sight that greeted him seemed, in equal parts, starkly beautiful and painfully sad. Halvard was sitting at the desk by the floor to ceiling picture window, staring out into the darkness as he smoked, the fingers of his free hand tapping agitatedly against the arm of the chair and his legs sprawled out in front of him. He was unabashedly naked, every inch of lean muscle on display, but what Tyne noticed, more than anything, was that he looked tired. Tired and drained and world weary.

Tyne was getting that feeling again. That god-awful feeling where he felt sorry for him and wanted to take care of him, never mind the fact that he’d ripped Tyne from his home and taken things from him that he hadn’t wanted to give. He _hated_ that feeling but he hadn’t yet found it in himself to not act on it, at least a little, so he did.

"Halvard," he called softly so as not to startle him (even though he probably already knew Tyne was there, unnaturally perceptive as he was), "Is everything okay?"

It was long seconds before Halvard shifted his eyes to look at Tyne and when he did Tyne felt something shift in his chest. He looked so pained, so exhausted. Tyne moved without conscious thought, only realising he'd done so when he found himself kneeling by Halvard's side, hands resting on one of Halvard's knees.

Halvard gave a shadow of a smile and his hand came up to card through Tyne's hair, following the strands all the way to the end where he held them for a moment before letting them fall. "Such nice hair," he murmured. "Love your hair. Think I fell in love the minute I saw you – saw it. Wanted to undo your braid. Wanted to see you like this. Wanted to possess you."

Tyne didn’t say anything. He wasn’t expected to and he didn’t know what he would have said if he had been. He had known Halvard had to have taken notice of him beforehand since he had been the one to suggest the terms of the 'arrangement' to his father but he'd never dwelt on what that had to mean.

Halvard ran his hand over Tyne's hair again and Tyne leant into his touch for a second before pulling back and shifting so that he was in between Halvard's legs. He kissed Halvard's inner thigh just above the knee. "Tell me what's wrong?" He asked, rubbing his cheek against his knee.

Halvard's hand moved to cup the side of his face. "Nothing's wrong. You on your knees for me? What's more right than that?"

Tyne hummed shortly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Fine then. It was obvious Halvard didn't want to talk about whatever it was and Tyne wasn't going to make him -- not that he could anyway. It wasn't his place to and Halvard only ever did what _he_ wanted besides. He just kissed Halvard’s thigh again and curled a hand around the calf of his other leg, stroking lightly with his nails. He had only been with Halvard a few months, had been being bedded by him for less than half that time, but he generally knew what he liked, and right now, he was going to put that knowledge into play because he had the feeling that was what Halvard _needed_. An escape. An escape he could only get from Tyne. From his hands, his lips, his body. 

As if to prove him right, Halvard’s cock stirred, hardening slowly as Tyne pressed kisses up his thigh and kneaded and stroked the length of his legs. He looked up at Halvard’s face but he betrayed no reaction, his face the same as before, cigarette still between his lips as he smoked absently, staring out the window again. Tyne frowned. He wasn’t used to being ignored. Usually, Halvard focused on him at all times with an intensity that made Tyne uncomfortable as the subject of such scrutiny. He supposed it was a testament to how much whatever was on his mind was weighing on Halvard. 

For some reason, Tyne didn’t like the thought of that. He wouldn’t say he was fond of Halvard’s attentions by any stretch but anything that could make him that distracted and distant couldn’t be a good thing. And, besides, it was his duty to keep his master happy. That's what everyone had been telling him since this whole strange chapter of his life had started. So, if that was the truth, then, he was required to do something about his current mood, right? Right. At least that was the reasoning he was going to use anyway, rather than analyse his need to comfort Halvard in some way.

Reaching out, he ran the tip of his index finger along the underside of Halvard's shaft, keeping his eyes on his face so he could see his reaction. He was rewarded with a sharp inhale as Halvard dropped his eyes to meet Tyne's. He smiled up at him before ducking his head to place a kiss on the tip. The muscles in Halvard's thighs clenched beneath his hands.

"You'd better be planning on finishing what you're starting," came the rough words.

Tyne was tempted to quip that he always finished what he started but he didn't. He never initiated their encounters, after all, so he could understand why Halvard wasn't quite sold, didn't quite trust him to go through with it. Instead, in lieu of responding, he just licked a wet line up Halvard's length before opening his mouth and taking him in as far as he could manage.

Halvard grunted, hands settling on the arms of the chair and gripping tightly. Tyne looked back up at him as he slowly pulled off until just the head rested between his lips. He certainly didn't look tired any more. His jaw was set and his eyes shone with lust, focusing on Tyne with that intensity he was used to. _Good._ Swirling his tongue over the head, Tyne dropped his gaze and sank back down on his cock, intent on taking him out of his head even if only for a short while.

He used his hands and mouth, stroking and sucking in response to the reactions Halvard displayed. He noted every moan, swear and twitch, noted every move that made the hand that had found its way into his hair tense and cause nails to drag along his scalp, and filed them away for later use. He focused all his efforts on making Halvard crazy, not limiting his touches but involving every inch of skin he could easily reach: his balls, his thighs, his chest, his hands.

He took him deeper and deeper with every bob of his head, relaxing his throat and using the spit slicked over Halvard's shaft to ease the way until he had him all the way to the back of his throat. He hummed lightly even as he focused on breathing through his nose. He pulled back and went again, breathing easier this time. He swallowed around the head and the second hand came up to join the first, holding him in place as his throat convulsed until he gagged. 

Batting Halvard’s hands away, Tyne sank back down unto his heels, coughing slightly and wiping at the spit leaking from the side of his mouth. He gave Halvard a mock glare – not that it mattered since Halvard didn’t look the least bit sorry. Unapologetic bastard – and brushed the fine strands of hair that were starting to stick to his skin as his temperature rose away from his face.

The thought popped into his head then that Halvard had been smoking and he had a light momentary panic as he wondered just what Halvard had done with his cigarette or if he had forgotten it and singed Tyne's hair with it. It quelled when Halvard wrapped a hand around his upper arm and pulled him up to straddle his lap and he noticed the cigarette crushed out in the ashtray. _Thank goodness._ Tyne wasn’t vain by any means but he tended to take a special sort of care when it came to his hair. It was his defining feature, after all. (And the one Halvard seemed to like best) 

He whined, squirming in Halvard's grip when he made no move to let go, even though he knew he had no hope of breaking it if Halvard didn't want to release him. "I wasn't done." He protested, meeting Halvard's gaze.

"I do think you are," Halvard said, voice husky and slightly raw at the edges. "You keep that up and I'll come far too soon."

Tyne frowned. "Isn't coming the point?"

Halvard chuckled, undoing the tie at Tyne’s waist and slipping hands under his robe to stroke up his legs, over his hips and along his sides. "It is," he agreed, "But I'd much rather do it in you."

"Oh." Tyne flushed, shivering, though whether from the words or the nails dragging maddeningly feather-light over his ribs he wasn't sure. He arched, unconsciously seeking to deepen the touch, but Halvard kept the pressure on his skin the same as before, making Tyne writhe in frustration. 

Dragging Tyne closer, Halvard bent to his shoulder, nuzzling for a second, inhaling his scent, before he bit down on his clavicle. Tyne made a sound half way between a whimper and a moan, hips bucking and his hands moving to settle on Halvard's wrists where he held him at the waist. He felt Halvard smile against his skin before he kissed the bite in apology. (Not that he was actually the least bit sorry about anything though, the ass.) He licked his way over Tyne's shoulder to the curve of his neck, nipping lightly once, twice, before he pulled the flesh into his mouth, suckling roughly.

Tyne spasmed, electrical shocks radiating through his body from the connection of Halvard's mouth and his neck. He mewled, a high pitched sound that lasted a half second before he stuffed a fist into his mouth to stop it and pressed himself closer to Halvard. He might have learnt most of Halvard's erogenous zones but Halvard knew _all_ of his and knew just how to use them to make Tyne just short of crazy. 

Halvard tsked, reaching up to pull Tyne's hand away from his mouth. "I like the sounds you make," he reminded.

Tyne felt himself blushing again. He knew better than to defy Halvard's wishes but he hated how wanton he always ended up sounding (and being) no matter what whenever they did this. _He_ hated the sounds he made. 

Halvard brought a hand up to cup his face. "You're so adorable when you're flustered." He murmured, his lips moving to meet Tyne's. Tyne opened for him automatically, giving him leave to take possession of Tyne's mouth, to devour and dominate him until there was nothing left but sensation. And he did, taking Tyne apart expertly, kissing him until he was drunk with it, finding every spot on his body that made his nerves sing and drowning him in feeling until he was dazed and clinging to him, his bones liquid and body pliant. 

When he finally released him, Tyne swayed slightly, following his mouth for an instant as he moved back before he caught himself. Halvard smirked knowingly but Tyne was too far gone to care about what he knew. "Fuck me," he said, words slurred and heavy, difficult for his lust clumsy tongue to form. Halvard quirked an eyebrow. Because that wasn't how it worked. Tyne knew it wasn't, but he was too impatient to do things the 'right' way right now. Hell, he could barely remember how the 'right' way went. He'd started this for Halvard's benefit but now he just wanted Halvard to take him over the edge. He rocked his hips, grinding down on Halvard's lap. 

A bruising grip at his hip stopped him almost immediately and he winced slightly, meeting Halvard's gaze. His face was impassive but Tyne knew he was at least a bit annoyed at him.

"If you want something," Halvard started, pronouncing every word slowly, carefully, even as the thumb of the hand at Tyne's hip made lazy, distracting circles on Tyne's skin that made it hard to focus on what he was saying and the other hand brushed Tyne's hair over one shoulder, stroking idly, "Ask for it. Properly."

Tyne drew a ragged breath, letting it out in a rush. He hated this part. He always gave in - they both knew he would - but he hated it nonetheless, hated admitting that he wanted this that much, that he _needed_. He would do it though because he _did_ need and he could trust Halvard to take care of him once he asked. "Please," he met Halvard's eyes, (looking away wasn't allowed) "please, Master, I need you to take me. I need you inside me. I need you to fuck me, to make me come. I need you to make me scream your name until I have no other words, until I lose my voice. Until I'm mindless from it. Please." 

Tyne might have been naked save a robe and straddling Halvard's totally naked form but he could feel his face burning like a furnace when he was done speaking. It happened every time and there was a part of him that was sure that Halvard just made him ask like that so that he could see him squirm and burn with embarrassment. Not that it mattered much if he did or didn't since he always obliged Tyne when asked but Tyne had a feeling.

Halvard smiled, the hand in Tyne’s hair coming up to cup his cheek, thumb dragging along Tyne’s bottom lip and testing his control. “Well then. How do I say no to a request like that?”

Tyne wanted to say he didn’t and that was the whole point but he didn’t because Halvard had a mean streak and he might make him wait for sheer spite. Well, that, and the fact that Halvard’s lips pressed against his again and he didn’t have a chance to say anything even if he had wanted to. He moaned into Halvard’s mouth, hands coming up to tangle in his hair. It wasn’t anywhere near the length of Tyne’s own but it was long enough to offer him a easy hand hold and he took full advantage of it, fisting his hands in and pulling Halvard closer. 

Halvard grunted and his hand slipped back into Tyne’s hair, catching at the shorter strands at his nape and tugging sharply in retaliation. Tyne gasped, breaking the kiss as his head tilted back. Halvard didn’t miss a beat, lips latching onto the column of his neck. He suckled, more gently this time but still forcefully enough to raise a quick red bruise on Tyne's skin just above the previous. Tyne made a choked off noise, the sound of words started and then forgotten in the haze of pleasure. It was just the start however, Halvard might have agreed to what Tyne had asked of him but that didn't mean that was _all_ he was going to do. No, Tyne knew well that he was going to have him on the verge of incoherence long before they got to that. 

And Halvard didn't disappoint, his hands moving with familiarity and practised ease over Tyne's body, flicking at his nipples, pressing into his ribs, following the bumps and line of his spine, changing the pressure from bruising to the lightest barely there whisper based on what he knew Tyne would respond to best. He followed the trail his hands made with his mouth, kissing at Tyne's skin, his tongue and teeth joining in and sending electric shocks zipping along Tyne's nerve endings to pool as heat and arousal in his groin. By the time he finally wrapped a hand around Tyne's erection Tyne could have sobbed in relief and very nearly did, clutching at Halvard's shoulders, head thrown back as he rolled his hips forward, thrusting into Halvard's grip.

Halvard let him, tightening his fingers slightly as his thumb swept lightly over the slit. The slide was rough but Tyne didn't mind, didn't care, focused only on chasing the pleasure of it. He swore, Halvard's name dropping from his lips as a moan, as a plea. Because it was good but not enough. He needed more. 

"Hush," Halvard soothed, tilting his head back down so he could kiss him again, a soft brush of lips this time, delicate as gossamer, "You know I'll take care of you." The next kiss was harder, more forceful, bruising even, but short, Halvard's mouth replaced by fingers on Tyne's lips. This time Tyne didn't hold back, pulling them into the heat of his mouth, holding Halvard's hand steady as he laved them with his tongue, getting them properly wet. Halvard smiled serenely at him and although he could almost hear him thinking "Good boy" Tyne wouldn't have traded it for the world. 

 

Eventually, Halvard pulled his fingers back with an almost imperceptible nod. Tyne didn't need to be told. Leaning forward, he brought himself up on his knees, bracing his hands on the high back of the chair, eyes closing in anticipation. He didn't have long to wait, Halvard's fingers coming around to trail along the crease of his ass and nudge at his entrance. He whimpered, pushing back as that first finger breached him. It didn't hurt, he could easily take more, he knew it and Halvard knew it and so the second finger joined the first in short order. Halvard set a tortuously slow pace, teasing him even as he stretched him carefully. Crooking his fingers, he found Tyne's prostate and pressed gently. Tyne made tiny mewling noises as he kept it up, rocking back against his hand, fucking himself on Halvard's fingers as pressure built up in his core.

Halvard added a third finger, still stroking him on the inside even as he pressed his thumb against Tyne's perineum. Tyne saw stars. He shifted, his head dropping to rest against the chair back beside Halvard's head and his hair sliding over his shoulders to brush along Halvard's chest and abdomen. That seemed to be the thing to ruin Halvard's control because abruptly he slipped his fingers out of Tyne. Tyne whined in protest even as he tilted his head to watch Halvard spitting into his hand as he slicked himself up and lined up against Tyne's hole. He pushed up, breaching Tyne in one slow continuous motion, holding him by the hips to control the pace until he was all the way in and Tyne was seated in his lap. He didn't move, giving Tyne his time to adjust to the invasion.

Tyne breathed slowly in and out slowly, relaxing his body as much as possible. That was the key to the whole thing after all. After a while, he raised his head from the back of the chair and nodded at Halvard, rolling his hips to show he was ready. 

Halvard wasted no time, hands tightening on Tyne's hips as he lifted him up and bore him back down, leading him as he rode Halvard. The pace started slowly, building intensity as they went, every thrust harder than the one before it until Tyne thought he had to be nearly screaming from the sensation though he couldn't be sure because the blood rushing in his ears was drowning out all the sound. Then Halvard shifted slightly, pushing up to meet Tyne, and Tyne definitely did scream because Halvard hit his prostate dead on and his entire body convulsed as he came harder than he'd thought possible, white stripes of come spurting up between his and Halvard's bodies. 

Halvard rode him through it, his jaw tense and gritted. Tyne sagged against him even as he chased his own release, too dazed to hold himself up properly right then. Halvard didn't seem to mind, just turned his head to press kisses along Tyne's jaw, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of Tyne's waist as he followed him over the edge, coming with Tyne's name on his lips. 

Tyne smiled dazedly over at him as Halvard stroked his hair soothingly. "Bed?" he asked when they were both breathing normally again and Tyne nodded, wrapping arms and legs around him as Halvard stood, cradling him and carrying him back to the bedroom. He dropped him gently on the bed and headed for the en-suite, coming back with a damp washcloth which he used to clean the cooling come from Tyne's skin. 

Tyne let him finish his ministrations before he reached for him, pulling him to lie beside him on the bed. "Stay," he said simply, regarding Halvard with a face he hoped looked appropriately earnest. "And I don't mean 'Stay 'til I fall asleep' I mean _Stay_. 

Halvard raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Tossing aside the washcloth, he climbed in beside Tyne who curled into him almost immediately, head resting on his hands on Halvard's chest and his hair spread over them both. With a quiet sigh, Halvard wrapped an arm around him and closed his eyes. Smiling, Tyne did the same, telling himself as he drifted off that the warmth spreading in his chest was just the afterglow of really good sex and had absolutely nothing to do with the man he was cuddled up against. And, when he woke hours later still in Halvard's arms and couldn't resist the urge to kiss him, to touch him, to _feel_ him, he told himself that wasn't anything either because who would feel like that just because someone who never slept, who never stayed did so just because they asked?

No, he told himself as he viciously brushed his hair out in front of the mirror in his room the next morning, already dressed for the day, it had nothing to do with Halvard at all and he would never allow it to. Plaiting his hair into its usual thick braid he stood, smoothing out his uniform and went to attend to his duties, ignoring the thumping in his chest when he thought of facing his master again this morning. Nothing to do with him indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be longer and have more to it but, seeing as I wrote like 90% of it while half asleep, it didn't come out how I wanted. Hopefully you still like it even a little. Feedback is lovely either way <3


End file.
